


Breakfast

by expolsion



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, i swear this wont turn angsty, listen i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: Michael and Jeremy making breakfast throughout the years





	1. 7

**Author's Note:**

> ahh they're going to get together soon
> 
> I'll update as much as possible

7 year old Jeremy Heere stood awkwardly in the center of his kitchen. It was an exciting morning, because this was the first time he'd had a sleepover with his best friend, Michael.

"So….." he said, looking across the room at Michael, who was seated on the counter. "Pancakes?"

Michael's face split into a cheesy grin, and the space where his two front teeth used to be only endeared him to Jeremy. He nodded enthusiastically, and Jeremy grinned back, unable to control his face. He gestured to the cabinet above the counter where they kept the pancake mix. "Help me up!"

Eventually, they got the mix down and were ready to cook. As Jeremy squinted at the back of the box, Michael looked at the other boy with adoration. He looked really cute with a whisk in one hand and the box in the other, dressed in a matching set of dinosaur pajamas, and he already had mix in his hair because they didn't know the box was already open when they finally got it down. And the little frown he had on his face while concentrating was just icing on the cake. But Michael was quickly distracted when Jeremy finally spoke up.

"Okay. I think I know what to do now. Can you get the bowl out from that cabinet?"

* * *

Mr. Heere came downstairs that morning only to be greeted by his usually pristine kitchen in a state of disaster, and two boys happily eating undercooked pancakes drowned in syrup. There was batter on the walls and ceiling, the frying pan they used had permanent scorch marks from the amount of batter left on it, and it had been left on the stove with the burner under it still on. Later, he managed to piece the story together. Michael had dumped the entire box into the bowl, followed by Jeremy filling the bowl almost to the brim with water. They "whisked" the mixture and successfully got most of the water out of the bowl - and onto the floor. Then, they poured the entire mixture into the pan, and burned most of it to a crisp. Mr. Heere was lucky the kitchen wasn't on fire! Naturally, he was furious. But then he noticed that Jeremy was laughing and smiling, a rare occurrence for a boy who was usually so somber and lifeless. Suddenly, all the anger drained out of Mr. Heere. So instead, he put a smile on his face, and he helped them clean up. But he made a mental note to remind Jeremy that he's not allowed to cook in this house again until he's 30.


	2. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael are 16 and have breakfast at 2PM because *jean ralphio voice* they have terrible sleeping scheduuuuules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i know i haven't updated in a while and im sorry these chapters are so short BUT HERE I FINALLY GOT MY SHIT TOGETHER THANKS FOR READING

Mr. Heere was gone for the weekend, which is why it was very surprising when Jeremy woke up to the smell of someone cooking breakfast on Sunday morning. Groaning, he looked at the clock. 2 PM. Huh. He sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed and slowly got up, holding his head, which was pounding. He felt disgusting. Maybe he and Michael shouldn't have stayed up until the sunrise.

He wandered downstairs, bare feet padding softly across the wooden floor. He entered the kitchen to see Michael making breakfast and swaying along to the song playing from the speaker his phone was plugged into. Jeremy leaned against the doorframe for a minute to watch, and realized he recognized the song.

_“It’s called Ang Huling El Bimbo.”_  
_“Ang Huling El Bimbo?” The words were foreign in Jeremy’s mouth._  
_“Yeah,” Michael replied, rolling onto his back. They were 14 years old, lying on the floor of Michael’s room, listening to some CDs Michael’s cousins in the Philippines had mailed him. Michael was flipping through the CD leaflets and translating bits for Jeremy. “It’s about this guy falling in love with his childhood friend. Kinda sweet, actually.”_

Jeremy smiled at the memory. It had only been two years ago, but it still felt like forever to him. Turning his attention back to Michael, he noticed Michael had started to softly sing along. “Lumiliwanag ang buhay, Habang tayo'y magkaakbay, At dahan-dahang dumudulas, Ang kamay ko sa makinis m-” Michael turned around to get more pancake batter and noticed Jeremy. He suddenly stopped singing and turned a deep red. Jeremy smiled even wider at the sight, and his stomach did a little flip. Trying to ignore it, he looked at what Michael was cooking. “Pancakes, bacon, and eggs? Dude, you’re the best.” It might’ve been his imagination, but it seemed Michael blushed a little bit harder at the compliment.

Jeremy walked over to the other side of the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Once it was bubbling away, he moved around the kitchen, setting up the table for two people and putting out the syrup, butter, and jelly. Soon the meal was ready, they were sitting down, happily chatting and sipping their coffee. It was in the middle of a hilarious story from Michael that Jeremy realized that they were basically married. He knew how Michael took his coffee, how he liked his eggs, all the little things that only couples seemed to know about each other. He settled back into his chair and back into the conversation, reflecting on how it didn’t scare him as much as it probably should. But then Michael started with another hilarious joke, and the thought was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)))) Also thanks to @bimnoodles on tumblr, he told me what song to use. (He told me months ago and then I didn't do anything, but shhhhh) And thanks to @bisexual-evanhansen on tumblr, for proofreading!!
> 
> If you wanna HMU, you can find me at genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com! Come talk to me, I'd love to hear from y'all.


	3. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's going to make them late for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally got together! About time, right? 
> 
> And, uh, yeah, I might not have updated this in like,,, a year? But I'm doing it now so!
> 
> A short chapter, but they're all short, so I'm just letting myself have fun with this :)

Jeremy woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and rolled over to where his phone was, and groggily hit snooze. Closing his eyes, he tried to snuggle back into the warmth of his bed, but an arm was reaching over him to reach the glasses on the nightstand, and a soft voice was telling him he had to get up. Without opening his eyes, Jeremy slid the pillow out from underneath his head, and fucking  _ whaled _ his boyfriend with it.

 

Michael let out a high pitched outraged noise in protest. “What the hell, Jeremy, you have to get up!”

“Fuck off.” Jeremy mumbled, his voice muffled as he had buried his head in the sheets. “Don’t wanna.”

“Fine,” Michael replied with a huff. “Be late for school. See if I care.”

Jeremy just buried his head further in his pillow, pointedly ignoring the sounds of Michael getting ready around him. 

 

“You’re a dumbass.” Michael commented before he left, but it was in that tone that meant he was really saying ‘I love you’, so Jeremy didn’t mind it that much.

 

For the next half hour, Jeremy drifted in and out of sleep, not paying attention to the time, until Michael started yelling.

“C’MON, ASSHAT, WE GOTTA GO!” Came the shout from downstairs.

Jeremy bolted upright, blinking, it the most comical way possible. He scrambled for his phone to check the time, panicking a little when he realized he had to leave  _ now _ , or he was going to be late. And he had shit to do after school today, he couldn’t afford detention this time. 

“I’M NOT GONNA BE LATE!” Michael warned.

He jumped out of bed, throwing on the closest clothes he could find, and grabbed his backpack, his phone, his shoes, and 2 socks off the floor, before running downstairs. 

 

Michael was waiting at the foot of the stairs, holding a container of (hopefully) food. “Okay, I have—” He stopped when he noticed what Jeremy was wearing. “Bro, you look like a 3 year old dressed you.”

Jeremy flushed. “I overslept!” He squeaked, his voice pitching far higher than he meant it to. “I grabbed what I could find.”

Michael inspected the outfit a bit more before noting, “That’s one of my socks. And my pants. From yesterday, by the way.”

Jeremy made a face. “Gross. Whatever, we gotta go, so I'm just gonna have to deal with it for today.” He grabbed his hoodie off the banister and shoved it in his backpack. “Let’s go?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Michael agreed.

 

They walked out the door towards Michael’s car, and that’s when Michael remembered the tupperware in his hand.

“This is for you,” he said, shoving it into Jeremy’s hands (that were already carrying far too many things to begin with) “I made you breakfast anyway.”

“I love you.” Jeremy said, casually and with a small smile on his face.

Michael tripped over a loose piece of pavement and landed on his ass. Jeremy was next to him in an instant, all the shit he was holding abandoned on the ground next to them. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, obviously concerned.

“Yeah, I’m—Yeah.” Michael placated, badly. “But you… You love me?”

“Well, yeah.” Jeremy blushed. “I have since, like, the 5th grade.”

Michael grinned so hard it hurt. “I love you, too.”

Jeremy kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, before hauling him to his feet. “Now, leggo, ‘cause you were just yelling at me a minute ago that we were gonna be late.”

 

Michael stood there in shock for a minute, giggling quietly to himself, before shaking his head and getting in the car.

 

He never did stop grinning that day, though.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com!!


End file.
